1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to computer systems, and in particular to data-processing systems. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a system for exploring and optimizing an electrical design space using particle swarm intelligence.
2. Description of the Related Art
Designs of today's electronic system have become extremely complex, specifically, the electrical design and verification of complex electronic systems. Electrical design, modeling, simulation, and analysis stages of complex electronic structures, where the number of environmental and manufacturing varying design parameters are extremely high, often require a great deal of time or resources of an electronic system. Techniques like Monte Carlo require huge number of simulations in order to achieve a meaningful outcome distribution with a high confidence level. These and similar statistical techniques are not effective to explore highly nonlinear design spaces, which tremendously limits the scope of the application of these statistical approaches.